Frases Para Ligar
by Traductorus
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de "101 Pick-up Lines", de Purtyinpink71121. Esta es una colección de las frases que usó James para ligar con Lily... y, por supuesto, de sus ingeniosas respuestas. Fic para conmemorar el 31 de octubre. 10x10: diez días, diez frases cada día.
1. Del 1 al 10

FIC DIEZ POR DIEZ: Diez días, diez frases cada día.

Con motivo del 31 de octubre, lanzaré diariamente hasta fin de mes un capítulo de este fic. Se trata de una relación de microhistorias, muy bien recibidas por los lectores ingleses, por cierto, y que me han hecho reír de lo lindo. Ojalá os divertan y, mejor aún, que alguna de ellas os sirva para aplicarlas en la vida real ;B

Título original: 101 Pick-up Lines.

Autora Original: Purtyinpink71121.

Fecha original: 17 de diciembre de 2006.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **FRASES PARA LIGAR**

 **Capítulo 1: Del 1 al 10**

 _(101 Pick-up Lines - Numbers 1 to 20, p1; by Purtyinpink71121)_

— Lily, dulce flor, ¿puedo decirte que hoy estás preciosa?

— No, no puedes.

— Oh, lo siento. En ese caso, te ves como el culo.

— ¡OYE!

* * *

— ¡Enhorabuena! Has sido seleccionada como la chica más guapa de la habitación ¡y el gran premio es venir a Hogsmeade conmigo!

— Gracias, pero creo que prefiero el dinero en efectivo.

* * *

— Creo que he muerto y estoy viendo a un ángel.

— No estás muerto, pero puedo solucionarlo si quieres.

* * *

— Oye, Lily, ¿vienes mucho por aquí?

— Es la sala común, James, así que sí, porque vivo aquí.

— ¡Yo también! Menuda coincidencia, ¿no crees?

— Largo.

* * *

— Mañana moriré, ¿qué te parece venir conmigo a Hogsmeade y hacer que mi última noche en la tierra sea memorable?

— Si no te apartas de mi vista en cinco segundos haré que mueras ahora mismo.

* * *

— ¿Eso ha sido un terremoto o es que le he dado una vuelta a todo tu mundo?

— Creo que ha sido el hechizo de fuegos artificiales de Peter, que ha hecho temblar la sala común.

* * *

— ¿Qué ha sido eso de tu cara? Oh, supongo que solo era un guiño.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso de tu cara. O espera, solo era tu cara.

* * *

— Oye, ¿dónde has estado toda mi vida?

— Escondiéndome de ti.

* * *

— Tus ojos son tan sorprendentemente verdes como… Mm… una rana…

— Encantador.

— Sonaba mejor en mi cabeza.

— Estoy segura.

* * *

— Si estuviera en un libro, tu escritura sería lo que llamamos "letra fina".

— Potter… ¿cuánto hace que no lees un libro?

— Mmm… ese no es el punto.


	2. Del 11 al 20

Título original: 101 Pick-up Lines.

Autora Original: Purtyinpink71121.

Fecha original: 17 de diciembre de 2006.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **FRASES PARA LIGAR**

 **Capítulo 2: Del 11 al 20**

 _(101 Pick-up Lines - Numbers 1 to 20, p2; by Purtyinpink71121)_

— ¡Es mi cumpleaños! ¿Qué tal un beso de regalo?

— Potter, es mi cumpleaños.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué me dices de un beso de cumpleaños?

— Solo bromeaba…

— Maldita sea.

* * *

— ¡Enhorabuena! Has sido seleccionada como la chica más guapa de la habitación ¡y el gran premio es una cita conmigo!

— Te repites.

— ¡No es cierto!

— Sí lo es.

— Oh… olvídalo entonces.

* * *

— Hola, Evans, ¿qué estás comiendo?

— Pollo.

— ¿Quieres que te de de comer? Sería adorable.

— No, ¿Qué tal si yo te clavo el tenedor en la mano?

— Sería doloroso.

— Pues eso.

* * *

— ¿Puedes deletrear pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcaniconiosis?

— No.

— Yo tampoco, pero pensé que estaría bien preguntártelo.

— ¿Se supone que es una forma de ligar?

— Si. Sirius me lo sugirió.

— Por qué será que no me sorprende…

* * *

— Si me diesen una estrella cada vez que me haces sonreír, tendría todo el cielo en la mano.

— Ojalá que las estrellas te exploten y mueras.

* * *

— Oye, Evans. Tú y yo. Hogsmeade. Esta noche a las 20.00.

— No gracias. Preferiría comerme un kilo de estiércol de dragón.

— Tengo un poco si te gusta.

— Potter, ¿por qué tienes un kilo de estiércol de dragón?

— Por nada.

* * *

— Si fueras un moco, serías el primero que cogería.

— ¿Quieres decir que seleccionas tus mocos?

— No, me refería a que…

— No pasa nada, Potter, no te estoy juzgando… A quién quiero engañar: sí, te estoy juzgando.

* * *

— ¿Te han arrestado alguna vez? Porque tiene que ser ilegal ser tan guapa.

— ¿Te han arrestado alguna vez? Porque tiene que ser ilegal ser tan feo.

* * *

— Si te pones delante del espejo con once rosas, podrías ver las doce cosas más bonitas del mundo.

— Si te pones delante de un espejo, se romperá.

* * *

— Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?

— Lo siento, ya tengo plan para esta noche.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— No pienso decírtelo.

— ¡Venga ya, Evans!


	3. Del 21 al 30

Título original: 101 Pick-up Lines.

Autora Original: Purtyinpink71121.

Fecha original: 17 de diciembre de 2006.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **FRASES PARA LIGAR**

 **Capítulo 3: Del 21 al 30**

 _(101 Pick-up Lines - Numbers 21 to 40, p1; by Purtyinpink71121)_

— Iría hasta el fin del mundo por ti.

— La cuestión, Potter, es ¿te quedarías allí?

* * *

— Si te viera desnuda, me moriría feliz.

— Si te viera desnudo probablemente me moriría de risa.

* * *

— Si pudiera volver a escribir el abecedario escribiría "Tú" y "Yo" juntos.

— "Tú" y "Yo" son pronombres, no letras, Potter.

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Era una forma de hablar!

— Ya, seguro…

* * *

— ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos vamos a Hogsmeade esta noche?

— Lo siento, pero esta noche estaré ocupada golpeándome en la cabeza con un martillo gigante. Prefiero eso a salir contigo.

* * *

— Si fueras mi hermana, el incesto sería genial.

— …

* * *

— ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? Porque entonces saldré y volveré a entrar.

— Nos conocemos desde primero, es un poco tarde para eso.

* * *

— ¿Y si haces algo diferente esta vez y me dices sí?

— Sí.

— ¿En serio?

— No.

— Eres cruel.

* * *

— ¿Ves a mi amigo allí sentado? — pregunta apuntando a Sirius, que la saluda. — Quiere saber si crees que soy guapo.

— ¿Cuánto le has pagado a Sirius para que salude?

— Cinco galeones, pero ese no es el punto.

* * *

— Oye, esta semana hay visita a Hogsmeade. Ya sabes lo que eso significa…

— ¿Que tienes una cita con Sirius?

* * *

— Te apuesto 10 galeones a que me vas a decir que no — dice poniendo el dinero encima de la mesa.

— Tienes razón — coge los galeones.

— ¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme mi dinero!


	4. Del 31 al 40

Título original: 101 Pick-up Lines.

Autora Original: Purtyinpink71121.

Fecha original: 17 de diciembre de 2006.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **FRASES PARA LIGAR**

 **Capítulo 4: Del 31 al 40**

 _(101 Pick-up Lines - Numbers 21 to 40, p2; by Purtyinpink71121)_

— El rechazo puede provocar estrés emocional a ambas partes, además de dolores de cabeza, úlceras, cáncer ¡y hasta la muerte! Así que creo que por nuestro bien deberías decir sí.

— Mmm… Creo que elegiré la úlcera.

* * *

— Guau.

— ¿Te estás quedando sin ideas, eh, Potter?

— ¡Es difícil ser constantemente original!

* * *

— ¿Tienes una tirita? Estaba ensimismado mirándote y me he caído.

— Vaya genio…

— No, en serio, ¿tienes una tirita? Esta mañana me corté con un papel en Encantamientos.

* * *

— Cupido ha llamado. Dice que necesitas que le devuelvas mi corazón.

— También han llamado de tu casa. Dicen que les devuelva a su idiota.

* * *

— ¿Haces kárate? Porque tu cuerpo parte la pana.

— Pues te voy a patear el culo como no te vayas.

* * *

— Oye, nena ¿estás ocupada?

— No, pero tú tienes un partido de Quidditch.

— ¡MIERDA! ¡SE ME OLVIDÓ!

* * *

— ¿Recuerdas las ceras? Mi color preferido solía ser el verde zafiro. Me he dado cuenta de que es porque es el color de tus ojos.

— Tienes que estar de coña…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Que los zafiros son azules!

— Ya lo sabía…

* * *

— Tengo un corte en el labio, ¿por qué no me das un beso para que me duela menos?

— ¿Cómo te hiciste ese corte?

— Remus me empujó por las escaleras.

* * *

— ¡Mira, muérdago! ¡Parece que tienes que besarme!

Lily le prende fuego al muérdago.

— Eso ni siquiera es una posibilidad.

* * *

— ¡Cómo me duele el diente!

— ¿Porque soy muy dulce?

— Me has robado la frase… De la misma forma que me has robado el corazón.

— Vaya, eso ha sido ingenioso. Estoy casi tentada de decir que sí… ¡casi!

* * *

Hasta aquí las frases de hoy. Y esta noche... ¡Nuevo capi de Kiss and Tell! ;)


	5. Del 41 al 50

Título original: 101 Pick-up Lines.

Autora Original: Purtyinpink71121.

Fecha original: 17 de diciembre de 2006.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **FRASES PARA LIGAR**

 **Capítulo 5: Del 41 al 50**

 _(101 Pick-up Lines - Numbers 41 to 60, p1; by Purtyinpink71121)_

— Oye, Evans, ¿te ha dolido la caída desde el cielo? Porque eres un ángel.

— Oye, Potter, ¿Sabes lo que sí dolerá? Que te pegue una patada en las pelotas.

* * *

— Vi una rosa esta mañana. Creí que era la cosa más hermosa que había visto nunca… Hasta que te vi a ti.

— Vi un pomo esta mañana. Creí que era más inteligente que tú… Y tenía razón.

* * *

— " _Did you ever know that you're my hero. You're everything I would like to be and I can fly higher than an eagle, because you are the wind beneath my wings!_ " — canta James.

— Cantas fatal.

— Lo sé.

* * *

— Hay un montón de peces en el mar, y tú eres el único que quiero pescar.

— Creía que eras alérgico al pescado.

— Bueno, lo soy, pero…

— ¿Entonces si me pescas morirás?

— Supongo que sí, pero…

— Está bien, péscame.

— ¿De verdad?

— No.

* * *

— Has sido una chica muy traviesa, ¡vete a mi habitación!

— Vale — se levanta y camina hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

— No, no, Lily, ¡dije _mi_ habitación! ¡Vas por el camino equivocado! ¡Espera!

* * *

— ¿Estás en Tennessee? Porque eres lo único de diez que veo. [Chiste intraducible: Tennessee = Ten I see = El diez que veo].

— Oh, por Dios, ¿de dónde demonios sacas esas frases?

— Sirius tiene un libro que…

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

* * *

— Si fuera una mosca, estaría todo el rato revoloteando a tu alrededor porque, mierda, estás muy buena.

— ¿De verdad te crees que me alagaría oír algo así?

— ¿Sí…?

* * *

— Perdona, creo que se me ha caído algo… ¡La mandíbula!

— Creo que has perdido algo más… El cerebro.

* * *

— Mmm… Lily, me estoy quedando sin frases. Simplemente, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

— Por el amor de Dios, ¡creced, cojones! — dice Sirius, al pasar por allí.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Sirius: cuando te crezcan las pelotas, lo consideraré.

— ¿Hola? ¡Mis pelotas son enormes!

* * *

— ¿Estabas en los Boy Scouts? Porque le has hecho un nudo a mi corazón.

— Soy una chica, ¿cómo esperas que haya estado en los Boy Scouts?

— Mi hermana estuvo…

— Ajá…


	6. Del 51 al 60

Título original: 101 Pick-up Lines.

Autora Original: Purtyinpink71121.

Fecha original: 17 de diciembre de 2006.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **FRASES PARA LIGAR**

 **Capítulo 6: Del 51 al 60**

 _(101 Pick-up Lines - Numbers 41 to 60, p2; by Purtyinpink71121)_

— ¿Eres una multa?

— ¿Qué?

— Es que no me dejas pasar ni una.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que es una multa?

— Tengo mis métodos…

* * *

— ¿Tienes un mapa? Me he perdido en tus ojos.

— Lo cierto es que Sirius me prestó el Mapa del Merodeador el otro día, ¿lo quieres?

— ¿Cómo conoces el mapa?

— Tengo mis métodos…

* * *

— Si me dieran un galeón cada vez que veo a alguien tan guapa como tú… tendría un galeón.

— Si me dieran un galeón cada vez que veo a alguien tan tonto como tú… tendría un galeón.

* * *

— Oye, Evans, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

— ¿Qué?

— Que si quieres salir conmigo.

— Merlín, lo siento, sigo sin entenderte. ¿Qué decías?

— QUE—SI—QUIERES—SALIR—CONMIGO.

— Lo siento, ¡no entiendo nada! Debe de ser porque no hablo el dilecto del perdedor.

* * *

— Oye, nena, ¿cuál es tu signo del zodíaco?

— El de otros _Aires_. [Chiste intraducible. Lo he hecho lo mejor posible...]

* * *

— ¿Tu dormitorio o el mío?

— Tú al tuyo y yo al mío.

— ¡Pero no quiero ir a mío! Peter está otra vez en su fase de andar desnudo.

— ¡No necesitaba saber nada de eso!

* * *

— ¡Evans! ¡Hoy estás preciosa!

— No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Potter.

* * *

— ¿Hace calor aquí, o es cosa mía?

— No, es cosa mía. En cuanto me vaya se enfriará el ambiente.

* * *

— Si te dijera que eres un ángel, ¿me tratarías como un demonio esta noche?

— Si te refieres a que te mande al infierno, ¡dalo por hecho!

* * *

— ¡Sé que me quieres, Evans!

— Tienes razón: quiero que te vayas.


	7. Del 61 al 70

Título original: 101 Pick-up Lines.

Autora Original: Purtyinpink71121.

Fecha original: 17 de diciembre de 2006.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **FRASES PARA LIGAR**

 **Capítulo 7: Del 61 al 70**

 _(101 Pick-up Lines - Numbers 61 to 80, p1; by Purtyinpink71121)_

— Oye, Evans, ¿por qué no vienes aquí y me das un beso?

— Potter, ¡no te tocaría ni con un palo de cuarenta metros!

* * *

— Puedes llamarme beep, porque me pones a tono.

— Mm… Qué malo, Potter. Lo cierto es que no te quiero llamar de ninguna manera.

* * *

— Si fueras mis deberes, estarías sobre mi mesa ahora mismo.

— Lo dudo: nunca haces los deberes.

— Lo sé, pero si fueras mis deberes haría una excepción.

— Me siento alagada…

* * *

— En las galletas de mi vida, tú eres el chocolate.

— En las galletas de mi vida, tú eres las que se han quemado y tiro a la basura.

* * *

— La palabra más corta es "Yo"; la palabra más duce es "Amor"; pero la única palabra que me importa es "Tú".

— "Amor" también es la palabra más larga que conoces, ¿verdad?

* * *

— Las rosas son rojas como el fuego, las violetas azules como el cielo, tú eres dulce y te quiero.

— Los tomates son rojos en invierno, los restos son negros y eternos; cállate de una vez y vete al infierno.

* * *

— Una noche decidí decirle a cada estrella un motivo por el que te quiero y entonces… se me acabaron las estrellas.

— ¿No será que no eras capaz de contarlas?

— Pues…

* * *

— Pareces una ensoñación.

— Pues venga, sigue durmiendo y no despiertes nunca.

* * *

— ¿Qué tendría que darte para que me dieses un beso?

— Cloroformo.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Una golosina.

— ¡Genial!

— Idiota…

* * *

— Oye, ven a Hogsmeade conmigo este fin de semana.

— Lo siento, voy a estar ocupada provocándome el vómito. [WTF?!]

* * *

Y esta noche... capi nuevo KAT :D


	8. Del 71 al 80

Título original: 101 Pick-up Lines.

Autora Original: Purtyinpink71121.

Fecha original: 17 de diciembre de 2006.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **FRASES PARA LIGAR**

 **Capítulo 8: Del 71 al 80**

 _(101 Pick-up Lines - Numbers 61 to 80, p2; by Purtyinpink71121)_

— Me apostaría algo a que tu cara causa algunos dolores de cabeza.

— Y yo me apuesto algo a que la tuya da muchos dolores de estómago.

* * *

— Creo que podría hacerte feliz.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te han expulsado?

* * *

— ¿Tus padres son terroristas? Porque eres la bomba.

— En ese caso, será mejor que te largues, porque estoy a punto de explotar.

* * *

— Dios debía de estar de buen humor el día que hizo que nos conociésemos.

— Puede ser, pero te aseguro que a mí me puso de muy mal humor.

* * *

— Si fuera Elvis, ¿saldrías conmigo?

— Puede, pero por suerte para mí no lo eres.

* * *

— Potter. James Potter.

— Dete. Piér Dete.

* * *

— ¿Te dolió?

— ¿El qué? ¿Mi caída del cielo?

— Oh, Dios mío, ¿en serio te has caído del cielo?

— A veces me asombras…

— ¿Eso es algo bueno?

— Voy a dejar que lo interpretes como quieras…

— ¡SÍ! ¡LE GUSTO!

* * *

— Oye, Evans, ¿querrás ir a Hogsmeade conmigo alguna vez?

— Todavía no me he tomado el café, así que no me siento con las fuerzas suficientes como para decirte de una manera ingeniosa que preferiría golpearme la cabeza con un enorme trozo de manera antes que salir contigo… Vaya, pues no ha quedado tan mal…

* * *

— Pellízcame, por favor: eres tan hermosa que debo de estar soñando.

— Con mucho gusto.

— ¡AY! ¡Por amor de dios, Evans, eso duele!

* * *

— Sabes que estás enamorado cuando te cuesta decir "adiós".

— Adiós. ¿Lo ves? No ha sido tan difícil.


	9. Del 81 al 90

Título original: 101 Pick-up Lines.

Autora Original: Purtyinpink71121.

Fecha original: 17 de diciembre de 2006.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **FRASES PARA LIGAR**

 **Capítulo 9: Del 81 al 90**

 _(101 Pick-up Lines - Numbers 81 to 101, p1; by Purtyinpink71121)_

— A veces me gustaría ser tú, así podría ser amiga mía.

— A veces me gustaría ser tú, así podría saber qué demonios se te pasa por la cabeza cuando se te ocurre decirme cosas como esta.

* * *

— Dicen que los besos son el lenguaje del amor, ¿por qué no hablamos un rato?

— ¿Por qué no te vas a hablar mejor con tu zapato?

* * *

— Ámame o déjame.

— Vale.

— ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?

* * *

— Me encanta el arco iris, me encantan las flores, me encantas tú y… Mmm… Mierda, me he olvidado del resto.

— Nunca entenderé cómo te las arreglas para seguir superándote a ti mismo…

* * *

— Si fuera tú, me gustaría que te besara.

— Si fuera tú, sería muy feo…

* * *

— Si sales conmigo una sola vez, dejaré de pedírtelo.

— Tentador… Muy tentador…

* * *

— Soy como un Taco Bell… ¡Le daré vida a tu noche!

— ¿Sí? Pues yo soy como un McDonalds: trata de entrar en mi radio de cinco metros y morirás. [WTF?!]

* * *

— Si fueras una pastilla, tendría sobredosis.

— Si tú fueras una pastilla, serías una de esas grandes, malolientes y que te cuesta tragar cada vez que tienes que tomártelas.

* * *

— Tu cuerpo es una maravilla y yo quiero ser Alicia.

— Supongo que no me sorprende que quieras ser una mujer…

* * *

— ¿Hueles eso? ¿Es el olor del amor?

— ¿Hueles eso? Imagino que no porque, por lo general, la gente no es capaz de oler su propio hedor.

* * *

Jo, que penita: ya solo nos queda un capi más de FPL :(


	10. Del 91 al 100

Título original: 101 Pick-up Lines.

Autora Original: Purtyinpink71121.

Fecha original: 17 de diciembre de 2006.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **FRASES PARA LIGAR**

 **Capítulo 10: Del 91 al 100  
**

 _(101 Pick-up Lines - Numbers 81 to 101, p2; by Purtyinpink71121)_

— Ayer intenté de pintarte un retrato, pero no pude, porque los colores no eran lo suficientemente bellos.

— Me alegro… No quiero ver tus habilidades como pintor.

* * *

— Nena, eres la miel de mis copos de avena.

— ¿Que soy qué?

— No lo sé…

* * *

— Creo que soy gay… ¿quieres hacerme cambiar de opinión?

— Si eres gay ya has perdido mucho tiempo persiguiéndome porque, por si no te habías dado cuenta, ¡SOY UNA MUJER!

* * *

— Mi amor por ti es como la diarrea… ¡nunca termina!

— PUAJ, esta es, sin duda alguna, la frase más desagradable que me has dicho hasta ahora.

— ¿Peor que la del incesto?

— Oh, ya me había olvidado de esa.

— ¿Y que la de los mocos?

— Oh, por Dios… ¡Estás enfermo!

* * *

— ¿Te importa si me quedo junto a ti hasta que haya pasado el peligro?

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Bueno… Me tiré un pedo y Sirius me ha amenazado para que no vuelva.

* * *

— Saqué un diez en Adivinación. He adivinado que me besarás en dos minutos.

— ¡Ni siquiera estás en clase de Adivinación!

— ¡Lo dices como si eso importase!

* * *

— Estoy aquí para detenerte.

— ¿Por qué, Potter?

— Por allanamiento de morada en mi corazón.

— Uff… Por un momento he pensado que te referías a… No importa.

— ¿A qué? ¡Lily! ¿A QUÉ?

* * *

— Todo esto podría ser tuyo a muy buen precio.

— No, gracias, no compro baratijas.

* * *

— JARL… Me encantaría echar el ancla en tu laguna, jovenzuela.

— ¿Por qué hablas como un pirata?

— Pues… es el Día Internacional de la Conversación Pirata… Pff…

— ¿En serio?

— En realidad fue hace unos meses, y he pensado que sería un buen momento para recuperarla.

— Aja…

* * *

—Mmm… Oye, ¿James?

— ¿Sí?

— Pues… Mmm… Me recuerdas al queso y… Me gusta el queso…

— ¿Qué?

— Mm… Lo siento, no salió como me esperaba… A lo que me refería era a que… Mmm…

— Lily, ¿estás intentando invitarme a salir?

— ¡No! Estaba intentando captar tu atención para invitarme después a salir.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque me gustas, idiota! Acepta de una vez salir conmigo o te voy a patear el trasero.

— Me gusta jugar fuerte…

— ¡JAMES!

— Sí, sí, sí, ¡por supuesto que saldré contigo! Solo tengo una pregunta…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿De dónde demonios has sacado esa frase?

— ¡Cállate!

* * *

Pues hasta aquí han llegado las Frases Para Ligar. La verdad es que me da mucha pena que se termine ya. A lo mejor preparo algo similar para un futuro próximo... ¿Otro 10x10? O a lo mejor algo más extenso... ¿Un 10x30? Todavía no lo sé... Decidme en los comentarios qué os parecería.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar, seguir y demás FPL: ¡estoy encantada con lo bien que habéis acogido esta iniciativa! Siento mucho no haber respondido a vuestros comentarios, porque de verdad que me animan mucho, pero es que estoy hasta arriba de trabajo y apenas tengo tiempo para traducir y publicar... :( Así pues, aprovecho este último post para agradecer muy mucho los reviews de MeriAnne Black, Naza Ford y Ceci Tonks. Sois amor ^^

Un abrazo para todos y recordad... "El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte".

¡Ah! Y por supuestísimo, ¡lo prometido es deuda! Viendo que tenías muchas ganas de la continuación, me he pegado una maratón de traducción esta noche y ya tengo listo el nuevo capi de KAT, así que esta noche lo publico :)

Un besooo


End file.
